


𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙪𝙢𝙣 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙨

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙞𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙩𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙧 [3]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Guilt, Hurt, Kissing, Lizzington - Freeform, Love, Passion, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘉𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘙𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘓𝘪𝘻 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘫𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘺. 𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘭𝘢𝘸 𝘦𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘫𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Series: 𝙞𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙩𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙧 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978321
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙪𝙢𝙣 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙨

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

Red and Liz sprinted their way through the dark, never ending forest. Their legs aching, their breath heavy. The sounds of hounds barking echoed around them. Even once they were out of vision they didn’t stop – not even to catch their breath. Their adrenaline giving them the final push they were in desperate need of.

Even in the dark and traveling at the speed of light, they could still take note of the amber leaves falling from the large trees. It must be autumn. God they’d been at this for far too long. The excitement had gone, now it just became tiresome.

“Lizzie!” Red called out, praying she had heard him.

She spun her head quickly and began to run in his direction.

“Over there!” He pointed so that she was aware of their destination.

Less than a second later a loud gunshot rang in their ears. Raymond groaned in agony as his skin was pierced suddenly by the large bullet. Luckily however, the bullet had hit his arm and would become nothing other than a flesh wound. Unfortunately, Raymond had to deal with copious amounts of dark red blood spurting from his shoulder and most often dripping down his back.

“Run!” He yelled as they found themselves become nearer to being surrounded.

Despite the antagonizing pain in his shoulder, he mustered up enough power to set it aside and run as though his life depended on it – it did after all.

“Get in!” Dembe yelled as he slammed on the breaks.

Red ushered Liz into the back before joining her. Dembe stomped on the pedal without hesitation and drove on every backroad of the forest until they were clear, but that would be a long time from now.

“Fuck.” Raymond groaned as he attempted to check his arm.

“Star 77, Elizabeth. You know the drill.” Dembe instructed as he passed back a burner phone.

Liz hurried with dialing the number into the phone.

“What’s you’re location?” Kate asked assertively.

“Umm… someplace north of east otto state forest.” She stated.

“Put Dembe on.” Kaplan sighed.

Liz passed the phone forward before ripping her white blouse.

“Very well, thank you.” She heard Dembe say.

“What’s wrong? Do you know where we’re going?” She asked as she began to tie her ripped sleeve around Red’s wound.

“Everything is fine, Elizabeth.” Dembe stated with no sign of explaining further.

A short while later Liz was awoke to the sounds of car doors opening and closing. She rose from Red’s chest and watched him being carried out from his seat and placed onto a hospital bed. As she exited the car she discovered that they were in a small warehouse, guards at every door and a medical team of ten individuals or so awaiting Red’s arrival in the enclosed operation room.

“Follow me, Elizabeth. We need to check you out for any injuries.” Dembe ordered kindly.

“I’m okay, Dembe. It’s Red we need to worry about.” She stated.

“I know, but he insisted on me checking you.” He told her and she nodded.

As she sat in the office of the warehouse she was able to clear her head and truly begin thinking of what had occurred. It was all her fault, if she hadn’t of met up with Tom two or so days ago… if she had just trusted Red to get her out of this mess she wouldn’t have dug herself a deeper hole and Red wouldn’t be injured.

“Could you remove your blouse please, Elizabeth?” Dembe asked politely and she smiled before taking it off for him.

If it was anyone else she would feel insecure about her body, but she knew that Dembe was nothing but kind and non judgmental.

She gasped and gritted her teeth as he placed antiseptic into a small scratch in her collarbone.

“Thank you, Elizabeth. It’s clean now, you may want to keep this however…” he stated as he handed her the small bottle of antiseptic. “I will go and get you some fresh clothing.” He said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Despite her kind expression she was busy being angry at her inner demons for being so reckless the other day. She was so used to blaming Red for everything in her life but for once there was no excuse – it was all her fault.

“Here you are, Elizabeth. Raymond is in need of sleep, but he is asking to see you.” He smiled as he handed her fresh clothes.

“Very well, Dembe. I’ll be right out, thank you.” She smiled and he nodded.

As she put on her fresh set of clothes and re-tied her hair she began to wonder if Red was going to be angry with her, if he was going to send her off with someone else like he did that day of the diversion – they both knew how badly that ended. She wasn’t sure if she could survive on her own. She certainly couldn’t survive without him. She could have lost him today dammit. Due to her recklessness. If the bullet was a little more central and higher up, Red could have died because of her mistakes. That made her sick to her stomach.

“You wanted to see me?” She asked, timidly.

“Lizzie.” He coughed.

He held out a hand to her and she took it without hesitation as she sat in the seat beside his bed.

“Are you okay?” He asked and she scoffed.

“I’m not the one that got shot, am I?...” She asked and he laughed. “How’s your arm?” She asked and witnessed his cheek twitch.

“The muscle has been hit unfortunately, it’ll take a few weeks to heal but nothing too bad.” He smiled weakly.

“I’m so sorry, Red.” She apologized, tears in her eyes.

“Don’t be, it could’ve been worse…” he stated. “For now, go and see Kate. She’s packed two bags for us, we need to get going.” He groaned as he sat up.

“What? You should be resting.” She reminded.

“I will in the car, it’s a long dive. We needn’t linger here any longer, Lizzie.” He said, standing up and putting on a fresh jacket as best he could.

Within twenty minutes of arriving at the warehouse, they had already been fed, cleaned up and were now back on the road with a different vehicle and fake plates.

As Liz turned her head she found herself smiling at the sleepy figure next to her, the slight whistling snores that came every three seconds without fail. The what was once stubborn, solemn face no longer tense nor saddened but resting peacefully in solitude.

When Liz awoke for the second time in one day she was surrounded by fluttering pale lights and the noisy sound of a ceiling fan.

“Good morning.” Red smirked from the dining table.

“Where are we?” She yawned.

“A small underground bunker that hasn’t been used in over three decades which can really get quite frustrating when it comes to doing a crossword that is barely visible.” He complained and she laughed.

“Is there anything you don’t turn your nose down at?” She grinned.

“A good old fashioned scrambled eggs on toast of course.” He chuckled, standing up and microwaving the eggs.

As she became more awake she began to realize that there was only one bed.

“Where did you sleep?” She asked and he pointed at the dining table with his fork.

“I’m afraid we have no pans or oven hob for the eggs so I had to use the microwave, but none the less they’re still good.” He said as he handed her breakfast.

“Why didn’t you just sleep in the bed? I’m sure you’re arm must be agony.” She stated.

“Because you were still sound asleep when we arrived. I didn’t wish to wake you just to see whether or not I could sleep in the same bed as you.” He scoffed, smiling at her.

“Well for the future I don’t mind if you sleep in the same bed as me, especially if there is only one and you’re injured.” She commented sarcastically and he laughed. “How is your arm by the way?” She asked.

“Argh, it’ll be alright.” He yawned and she sighed.

“Alright come on it’s bed time for you, Mr.” She ordered as she forced him to lie down.

“What are you, my mother?” He scoffed and she shook her head.

“If that’s what it takes to convince you to sleep… yes.” She said and he chuckled.

“Very well, Lizzie.” He said tiredly as he shut his eyes.

~

Raymond awoke to a faint movement lingering atop his open collared chest. Small fingertips brushing the dark blonde hair. He groaned dazedly as he felt a growing pain below his belt. He felt a light figure straddle over his body and rub its body over his increasing bulge – a slight moan escaping its lips. He was positive that he was dreaming, positive that his subconscious was messing with his mind.

However, once he built up the energy to open his eyes he witnessed the soft blonde locks of Elizabeth bouncing against his chest and discovered that it was in fact her curved ass that was rubbing against his mighty erection.

“Fuck.” He groaned intensely as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

She began to kiss the scar that she had left from the time she passionately stabbed him with that hotels ballpoint point feverishly.

“Lizzie.” He moaned as he ran his hands over her ass.

He couldn’t stand it any longer, he needed more friction and not to mention eager to bring Liz to an orgasm. He flipped her over with his good arm so that she was below him before dipping his head into the crook of her neck.

“Raymond.” She moaned breathlessly as she clutched at his back.

He chuckled before sitting up straight and kneeling beside the bed, he pulled her toward him and removed both her pants and underwear at ease.

“Relax, sweetheart.” He said soothingly.

He ran his hands up her legs as best he could, kissing her inner thighs. Once he could see just how wet and ready for a release she was, he looked up directly into her eyes whilst immersing his face deep into her mound – a loud gasp breaking free from her lips.

“Fuck, Raymond.” She moaned as she ground her hips into his face.

“Mmm.” He moaned, the vibrations coursing their way through her body.

Raymond could tell that she was already so close, her breathing was drastically labored and she was barely able to stay still. He held her hips down to prevent her from squirming anymore and lapped his tongue around her, swirling its flat base along her glistening flesh.

“I’m gonna come, Raymond.” She whined he picked up his pace.

All it took was one final flick of his tongue against her intimate flesh for her to come hard and fast, moaning louder than she had ever moaned before.

“Good girl.” He smirked as he moved her further up the bed and hovered atop her.

Once she had calmed down from her orgasm she leaned up and kissed his lips heatedly, running her hands down his chest and undoing his buckle, freeing the expensive leather from its loops and onto the floor.

“Mmm, Lizzie. We don’t… have to, sweetheart.” He moaned in between kisses.

“Maybe not, but I want to fuck you.” She stated before coaxing him onto his back.

He bucked up his hips and she removed his pants, tossing them aside before turning her attention back to him. She took his hand in hers and shyly cupped herself with it. He smirked as he pushed his finger into her slowly and begins to massage her walls. She removed her t-shirt and began to unbutton Red’s shirt but he turned her to face the other way and backed her into his face for round two.

“Fuck.” She moaned as her fingers trembled over his shirt buttons.

By the time she had finished fumbling with his shirt buttons he had made her orgasm once again and he had to admit how good it felt to finally have her let loose with him.

Once she had came down from her high she snaked her way to his crotch and grinned when she began to rub him in his briefs.

“No wonder the Concierge of Crime is irresistible.” She joked and he chuckled.

“Or perhaps it’s the fact that there’s no use in having a dick… unless you know how to use it and trust me sweetheart, I most certainly know how to use it.” He whispered and she blushed.

He bucked his hips and she removed his briefs. He sighed once he was finally free to breathe. She straddled his lap and moved his shirt to either side of his chest before leaning down and kissing him passionately. She rubbed against him, reveling in the wet friction.

“I’m not going to last if you keep doing that, Lizzie.” He groaned and she giggled.

She sat up and hovered over his tip before pushing herself down fully on his length.

“Fuck!” They both said groaned in unison.

Raymond set aside the pain of his arm and cupped her cheek with it and her ass with the other. He pulled her down to his face and kissed her for as long as he possibly could before having to release her for oxygen. He spanked her ass before gripping it tightly with his other palm.

“You feel so good, Lizzie.” He moaned aloud.

She placed her fingertips onto his chest before riding him intensely, feeling herself close to the finish. Raymond could feel Liz’s walls tightening on him, they were both deeply in need of a release. He could sense her getting tired so he lifted her waist up and pounded his hips into her forcefully until she was screaming from her release.

“Fuck.” Raymond groaned once more.

He set her back down onto his lap as gently as he could as he spurted his seed deep into her, their juices mixing with one another. They could both feel one another’s heartbeats against their chests. He felt Liz turn her head to the side so he leaned in and kissed her passionately before backing away breathlessly.

“You weren’t kidding about knowing how to use it.” She joked She panted humorously.

“You know I’d never lie to you.” He chuckled and she smiled.

She lifted her near limp body off his and made her way into the bathroom to wash up. When she returned wearing fresh clothing he was completely naked. She noticed the blood running down her arm he noticed her dismay and turned his head to his wound.

“Two words.” He said.

“Oh and they are?” She giggled.

“Worth it.” He remarked, grinning devilishly.

“Of course it was...” She laughed. “Now come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” She stated and noticed scaring on the back of his arm… and the entirety of his back.

“It’s from a long time ago, Lizzie.” He explained.

“Does it hurt?” She asked.

“Not anymore.” He smiled weakly.

“Well, just as long as you’re okay.” She smiled and kissed him atop his head.

“Always.” He rumbled, taking her hand in his.

She leaned down and kissed his lips passionately.

“You’re insatiable.” He chuckled.

“So are you.” She nodded to his appendage.

“So what if I am?” He grinned and she giggled.

She stitched up his arm and bandaged it up again before the two of them had a microwaved dinner for their meal. Being on the run was tricky, but at least it was fun.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
